Wreck-it Ralph My Way!
by ILoveHeartsandAnimals
Summary: What if Vanellope had a companion during the movie? What if she was also a glitch. Find out in this story! Review and PM please! Slight Gloyd/oc and VanillaButter at the end. The same as the movie but some additional phrases and some scenes.
1. The Glitches

** Sorry the story got deleted! My brother deleted all of my documents,accidentally... the words kept disappearing in my chapters. Please forgive me!So,I have to re-edit it...STORY TIME!**

* * *

Normal pov

It was a normal day in Sugar Rush. The delightful scent of sweet candies filled the air. Sugar Rush racers were driving through the candy-made speedway. Candy-people cheered noisily like crazy. Everyone was having a great time. Well,except for two who doesn't belong.

* * *

"Come on,Lily! I saw it crashed over there!"a girl appeared and leaped across a cotton candy bush. "Hold up, Vanellope!"a voice said behind the bush. A girl appeared,known as Lily Lemondrop.

Lily has long,wavy,blonde hair and brown eyes. She has yellow hoodie without the zipper and a yellow skirt. She also has yellow and white striped leggings and a pair of brown boots. Small gumdrops scattered around her hair.

Lily followed her only best friend through the candy cane forest. "You sure it went that way?"Lily asked Vanellope. She sighed. "Let's just climb up a tree and get a better view,"she replied. They were looking for a spaceship they saw recently.

They climbed a candy cane tree,a very tall one. They couldn't see it anywhere. "Oh shoot,we lost it,"Vanellope sighed and sat down on a branch. Lily looked around her surroundings. She couldn't see it too. "We'll find it next time,"she told her companion.

They just relaxed on the tree they were on. But a huge man from the ground caught their attention. He was having trouble jumping across the gumdrops. The girls giggled because he looked kind of funny when he was balancing.

He started climbing up the tree. He climbed past the girls. "Hey,mister!"Vanellope said suddenly. The man was startled and slipped back a little. He looked at the girl. "Hello!"she smiled.

"Vanellope! You startled him! He could've fall."Lily scolded. Vanellope rolled her eyes. "What's your name?"Vanellope asked the big man. "Uh,Ralph,Wreck-it Ralph,"he looked down. Lily was bored. So she just let her thoughts flow into her mind.

She glitched a little but Ralph and Vanellope didn't notice. 'I wish we weren't glitches. I hope we could change that,I really feel I belong in this game. But THEY tell us we don't,'she thought. She sighed for the hundredth time that day. She has a coin but Vanellope doesn't. And she won't compete until her friend has one.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk a gold coin!"Vanellope exclaimed. This snapped Lily back to reality. She noticed that Vanellope was looking up. So she did the same. An object that looked like a coin with a ribbon was hanging from a branch. Lily climbed down because her companions were racing for it.

Her best friend finally got the coin and climbed down to Lily. Ralph was hanging onto a branch. "Okay,okay.I'm not from the Candy Tree Department."he admitted to Vanellope. Lily was confused,but she just let it go. "Lying to a child. Shame on you Ralph."Vanellope said not amused.

"But that is my medal. It's mine. It's precious to me!"

"Yeah,well now it's mine!"Vanellope glitched. Lily tried to control her glitching too. But she failed. She sighed. "See ya chump!"Vanellope skipped away. Lily followed and tried to be positive. They heard Ralph shouting. "Oh,one more thing,"Vanellope said. "Double-stripe!"the girl yelled. They looked back and saw the man fall in the taffy pond.

The girls giggled and ran back to their "home." Lily started thinking,'This is our chance! We could be one of them!' But what they didn't know that they were much more than ordinary Sugar Rush racers.

* * *

** So that's chapter one! Hope you like it!**

**Me: Can't wait for writing the next one!**

**Lily: Thanks for giving the description of me.**

**Me: No problem! Would you do the honors?**

**Lily: Sure! ILoveHeartsandAnimals does NOT own Wreck-it Ralph but she does own me.**

**Me: If I did,I would add Lily to the movie!**

** R&R pls! And wait for the next chapter!**


	2. The Wreck

**I'll try updating every week so you guys won't be angry. :D. Anyway this is the second chapter!**

* * *

The two trouble-makers made their way to Diet Cola Mountain. Vanellope got their karts and put it outside while Lily was looking for her coin. She finally found it behind their bed. She looked at the dirty coin and wiped it. Lily remembered the trouble they went through when she found the coin.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ The two cops,Winchel and Duncan,were chasing the sneaky girls. Lily and Vanellope tried to break in the Kart Bakery. They ran until they reached a field of fluffy,white marshmallows. "Wher'd they go?"a voice said behind them. Lily looked back and a hand dragged her into the marshmallow field._

_ Lily looked at the one who dragged her into the field. 'Wow,Vanellope really is sneaky,'Lily thought when she saw her friend. "How should I know?"another voice said behind the big marshmallow the girls were at. Vanellope bit her lip and tried not to move. Her best friend was shaking and glitched._

_ "Let's look for them next time,"the voice said. They heard the footsteps fading. Lily sighed. "I never want to do that again,"she said walking through the field. "Lily,you know we have to once we have the oppurtunity,"Vanellope told her. Lily started kicking rocks. Clink! Lily looked down. She knew that it wasn't a rock because it was kind of shiny._

_ She picked it up and wiped it. "Sweet mother of monkey milk!You found a coin!"Vanellope exclaimed pointing at the object. Lily looked back at the object. She smiled once she knew it was a real gold coin. "Who could've been dumb enough to leave their coin here?"Vanellope questioned. Lily rolled her eyes. She could compete! But she won't until Vanellope had one and could compete with her._

* * *

Lily smiled then ran out to find that Vanellope was waiting for her. "What took you so long?"Vanellope asked. "Sorry,I was just carried away again,"Lily apologized. "Come on! Let's go!"Vanellope exclaimed. They climbed onto their "karts" and drove off.

It was time for the Random Roster Race in Sugar Rush! The racers waved at the candy-people who were cheering. King Candy was announcing the Random Roster Race and how to compete. "Just in time,"said Vanellope putting on her hood and goggles. Lily did the same. They both thumbs upped each other and positioned their karts. (I don't know if thumbs upped is even a word)

The racers lined up to get their names on the screen. Lily and Vanellope were still hiding under their hoods and were waiting for their turn. Finally,it was their turn. They looked at each other and nodded. They threw their coins at the same time. When they heard there names on the board,the girls jumped. "Yipee! We're in the race!"Vanellope exclaimed. Everyone murmured and panicked. "Don't worry everyone. Security!"King Candy called. The girls looked at the doughnut cops.

"Come here kids,"one of them said. "We're not gonna hurt you." The girls ran away being chased again. The Sugar Rush racers glared at them as they passed. 'Not again,'Lily thought. But before they got into their karts they saw a green creature. "You! Give me back my medal right now!"It said. The best friends ran again. They hid under the candy boxes. They panted and the creature picked up the box and threw it away. The girls started crawling to the next box. But the creature tossed all of them away. They quickly hid behind a pole with a cupcake on top.

The green monster shoved the pole away which caused the cupcake to fall on him. Lily and Vanellope laughed at him and ran away. "Don't worry everyone,the monster's been caught. We'll repair all the damage and we will have our race."King Candy worriedly said. "And we're in it,"Vanellope high-fived her friend and drove away in their karts.

Three certain racers glared at them. "There is no way I'm racing with glitches. Rancis,Candlehead,come on,"the girl,named Taffyta,said. They followed her and called the other racers. This isn't going to be good.

* * *

Lily and Vanellope were fixing or improving her kart. Lily's kart was in the Diet Cola Mountain so they didn't have to worry about that. Vanellope just wanted her kart to be faster. Roaring engines interrupted them and saw the Sugar Rush racers driving to them. 'Uh oh,'Lily thought. She knew they were about to do something bad to them. The racers surrounded them and glared. Lily gulped. "Hello,fellow racers!"Vanellope greeted. Lily almost facepalmed but she didn't because they were in trouble.

"Taffyta,Rancis,Candlehead,you're looking well today,"Vanellope complimented. "Came here to check on the competition huh? Well here it is! The lickity split!"Vanellope showed them her kart. "Built it myself! The fastest pedaled powered kart in the west,check 'em out,"Vanellope bragged. "Oh,Vanellope,it's so...you!"Taffyta said. The racers snickered. "But you have to get back for another race,yeah,"Taffyta told her licking her lollipop. "Oh no.I already payed my fee and we're on the board,so yeah we're definitely racing,"Vanellope said remembering Lily is with her.

Taffyta glared at Lily then back at Vanellope. "Yeah,well King Candy said glitches can't race,"Taffyta threw away her lollipop. Lily's eyes widened. 'Why can't glitches race?!'Lily thought. "We're not glitches,Taffyta. We just got fixed last year,okay?" Vanellope glitched. Lily couldn't help it but glitched also. "Oh girls,you know the rules are there for a reason. To protect us!"Taffyta said walking towards her kart. "Pretend I'm you,I'm in my weird little kart,and I'm racing. Feeling actually cool for once. But suddenly,I-I'm glitching!"Taffyta pulled away the steering wheel.

Lily gasped. "Hey!"Vanellope yelled. "See?You girls are just an accident,just waiting to happen,"Taffyta throwing the steering wheel at her. "Oh no!I g-glitch too!"Jubileena joined in breaking another piece. Soon,the other racers were breaking her kart. Vanellope and Lily tried to pull them away. But the racers seemed they were magnets to the kart. Vanellope pulled Taffyta away. "We just want to race like you guys!"she told her. Taffyta glared at her. "You will never be a racer. Cause you're a glitch. And that's what you will ever be!"Taffyta pushed her into a chocolate puddle.

Lily pulled Vanellope up. "You okay?"Lily asked. "Yeah,I'm fine,"Vanellope replied totally disappointed. "Hey!Leave them alone!"A voice boomed at the racers. Everyone looked at the guy who said that. 'Ralph?'Lily thought confused. Ralph started chasing the racers. They quickly hopped onto their karts and drove away. 'I wonder what's gonna happen next,'Lily thought when she saw Ralph looking at them.

* * *

** Me: So,what do you think?**

**Vanellope: Sad but cool.**

**Me: I tried.**

**Vanellope:**

** It was great!**

**Me: Thank you! So,can you please do the disclaimer?**

**Vanellope: *Sigh* ILoveHeartsandAnimals does not own Wreck-it Ralph but she does own Lily Lemondrops.**

**Me: ^_^ Review please!**


	3. Bake that Kart!

**Omg... You guys are making me want to write more! Now,here is your reward!**

* * *

Ralph looked at the girls who apparently found out that they were glitches. "What are you looking at?"Vanellope stood up and went to her broken kart. Lily looked sad and went to her. "Your welcome,you rotten little thief!"Ralph said kicking a rock. "I'm not a thief! I just borrowed your stupid coin. I was gonna give it back to you as soon as I won the race,"Vanellope told him. "It's not a coin. It is a medal!"Ralph corrected. "Coin,medal,whatever! Just go back to your own dumb game and win another one,"Vanellope said.

"I didn't win it in my game,I won it in Hero's Duty!"Ralph replied. "Hero's doodie?"Vanellope laughed. Lily bit her lip and tried not to laugh out loud. "Not that kind of duty!"Ralph angrily said. Lily couldn't help it but laugh. "I bet you wanna watch your stepping on a game called Hero's doodie!"Vanellope joked. Lily was trying to hold her laugh but she did it again. "One more! One more! Why did the hero flush the toilet? Say why,"Vanellope told him. "Why?"he was holding his temper. "Because it was his doodie!"she did a ta-da pose.

"How dare you insult Hero's Duty? And you better get me back my medal tootsweet,sister!"Ralph yelled. "That's kind of impossible,"Lily told him. "Yeah,unless you have a go-kart hidden in the back of your neck,we can't help you!"Vanellope exclaimed. Ralph tried not to smash her so he started smashing candies and was even trying to smash a jawbreaker. "Oh,he'll never be able to break that,"Lily said. "What a moron,"Vanellope mumbled. "Hey genius! It's a jawbreaker! You're never gonna-"Vanellope widened her eyes when Ralph broke it in half.

Lily went up to Vanellope. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"she asked her. "You bet!"Vanellope smiled and ran towards Ralph. "You enjoying your little tantrum,Diaper Baby?"she smiled to Ralph. "Leave me alone,"Ralph panted. "Look,you want to get that medal right? And we want to race! So here's what I'm thinking. If you get us a kart,a REAL kart,then we'll win the race to get you back your medal!"

"You want me to help you girls?"Ralph said looking at Lily and Vanellope. "Please!"Lily said with wide eyes. "Come on,friends?"Vanellope put out a hand. "We are not friends,"Ralph turned away from her. Vanellope tried to call him with nice names. "Come on,my arm is getting tired,do we have a deal or not?"Vanellope said. "We'll try our best to win!"Lily added. "You better win!"Ralph shook her hand. Lily cheered,"Come on! Let's go!"

* * *

The three of them snuck into the Kart Bakery. The all stood in front of the door which was secured with locks. "Come on,Knuckles. Bust it open!"Vanellope jumped. There was a picture of Vanellope and Lily on a 'not allowed' sign. Above it was a sign that said "No Glitches Allowed." Ralph looked at it and back at the girls. "What's this? You girls are full on criminals,aren't you?"Ralph said. "Hey we shook on it!"Vanellope told him. Lily nodded. He sighed and punched the door open. "Thank you,Jeeves!"Vanellope did a salute and walked in. Ralph gestured for Lily to go in. Lily smiled at him and walked inside.

"What is this place?"Ralph asked,"Where are the karts?" Vanellope walked on a button that made buttons with pictures of karts on them. "We're gonna make them!"she said. "I think we should do the versus mode!"Lily told them. She pressed the Versus Mode button and a voice said,"Versus Mode!" Lily smiled,"You guys pick one! I'll go through this door and pick one." She pointed at the door that said "opponent." Vanellope nodded and Lily walked through the door.

"Look,kid. I don't make things,I break things."Ralph told Vanellope. "Well you're gonna have to step out your comfort zone,Glados,"she said looking around to see what kart she likes. "Ooh! This is a good one!"she pressed a button. "What?"Ralph was completely confused. "Come on Ralph!" Vanellope said. "Welcome to the Kart Bakery! Here is your opponent."the same voice said. The curtains opened and showed Lily on the other side. There was another kart baker only smaller,built for racers.

"You have one minute to win it! Go!"the voice exclaimed. They started making their karts. Lily was doing a terrific job! But Vanellope and Ralph? Erm...they are doing great! When they were done,they all waited for there karts to show behind the gates.

"Well done! And here are your karts!"

Lily's kart was showed first. Her kart was yellow with gumdrops on it. And it had coffee brown candy wheels. She jumped around her brand new kart. Then she looked at her friends. "Thanks,Ralph!"Lily gratefully said. Ralph smiled. Nobody ever thanked him before. Then the gates opened to show Vanellope's kart.

It was like mixed candies in a kart. Ralph facepalmed. "Look,I told you,I can't make things I just-"Ralph started to say. "I love it,"Vanellope whispered. "You do?"Ralph asked smiling. "I love it,"she repeated,"I love it! I love it! I love it! Oh,look at the engines! And these wheels,oh! I love it!"

Ralph back at Lily. Lily smiled at him and mouthed 'Thank you.' "We finally have real karts!"Vanellope grabbed three icings. "Now come on. These karts need to be signed!"she said showing them the icings. Lily signed her kart with Italic handwriting. Vanellope signed hers with her neat cursive handwriting. And Ralph wrote his name with his not so neat handwriting. This was a new beginning of real friendship.

* * *

** Me: Did I do good?**

** Skipper: Nah,not really.**

** Me: Wha- What is he doing here?!**

** Ralph: *kicks out Skipper* There! Happy **

** Me: Very much... Now, *ahem* disclaimer?**

** Ralph: ILoveHeartsandAnimals does not own Wreck-it Ralph but does own the yellow kid.**

** Lily from the other side of the room: I heard that!**

** Me: Hehe,so review and PM people!**


	4. Shut Up and Drive

**8 favorites, 5 followers,and 11 reviews...*faints* OMG! You deserve more chapters! So here it is!**

* * *

The three of them smiled at each other knowing that this is a start of a good friendship. All of a sudden,the gates opened. "Hold it right there,glitches!"King Candy pointed. "And Wreck-it Ralph?" Vanellope and Lily looked at each other then back. "Uh oh,"Ralph looked at the icing in his hand and squirted it right in King Candy's face. Ralph then grabbed a hook and attached the karts together. He then grabbed the girls and put them on Vanellope's kart.

Lily looked back to see her kart in the back of her friend's kart which is attached to it. "What are you doing? Come on! Let's go!"Ralph asked Vanellope. "I-uh don't know how to drive a real kart,"Vanellope smiled at him nervously. "And there goes that plan,"Lily said. "You don't what?"Ralph was surprised. They saw King Candy getting up. "Move out of the way!"Ralph exclaimed and used his hands to move the karts. "Ah! They're following us!"Lily yelled. "I can see that!"Ralph replied.

"Move out of the road!"Vanellope instructed. "Head for Diet Cola Mountain!"she pointed at the cola-shaped mountain. "Hurry!"Lily shouted. "Go through the wall!"Vanellope yelled. "What?!"Ralph asked. "Over there! Between the two sugar-free lollipops!"she replied. "Are you crazy?!"he shouted. "Just do it!"Vanellope and Lily yelled at the same time. They headed for the wall and Ralph placed his hands in front of his face ready for the impact. Instead they just went right through it. Vanellope's kart bumped into a boulder while Ralph was thrown out of the kart.

They all sighed in relief. Lily unhooked her kart and sat on her brand new kart. "Wow,"Lily whispered. "So let me get this straight,you girls don't know how to drive,"Ralph said. Lily shook her head. "Yeah,well not technically,but I-"Vanellope was cut off when Ralph was standing up. "What do you think? I just magically get a kart cause I just really want to,"Ralph mimmicked her. "Look,wise guy,I know we are racers. I can feel it in my code!"Vanellope steered the steering wheel as if she was really driving. "That's it! I'm never gonna get my medal back,"Ralph declared. "What is the big whoop of that crumby medal anyway?"she asked. "Why do you care about it so much?"Lily added.

"The big whoop? Well,this may be a surprise for you but I'm the bad guy in my game. And I sleep in the garbage,"Ralph explained. "Cool!"Vanellope replied. Lily looked at Ralph pitifully. "No not cool,unhygenic,and lonely,and boring,"Ralph replied,"and that crumby medal was gonna change all that! If I have that baby around my neck,I'm gonna get a penthouse! Pies,ice sculptures!"Ralph exclaimed. Vanellope and Lily looked at him. They have the same problem. "It's grown up stuff,you wouldn't understand,"Ralph looked away. "No,we get it! That's exactly what racing would do for us!"Vanellope smiled when she knew that they were not the only ones that feel the that.

"Well guess what?"Ralph looked a little bit angry. "What?"she enthusiastically asked. "None of us is getting what we want!"he stomped and sounded hopeless. _Splash!_ Then they saw a light which faded. "What was that?"Ralph asked them and walked towards where the light came from. He saw a huge area that looks like an abandoned speedway. "What is this place?"Ralph asked. "Diet Cola Hot Springs. Watch out for falling mentos,"he read a sign. "Yeah,check it out!"Vanellope threw a rock at the ceiling which were mentos. One of them fell into the cola hot spring. Then the cola burst out similar too a geyser. A splash hit Ralph's foot. "Ouch,"he said holding his foot.

"Oh,you better look out for the splash,that stuff is boiling hot,"Vanellope pointed at the boiling cola. "Yeah I got that,"Ralph said. "Yeah,had a bad experience with it one time,"Lily walked up to them. Ralph nodded,"What is this dump?"

"I guess it's some sort of unfinished bonus level? Yeah,"Vanellope was unsure but answered. "We found that secret opening and now we live here! See? Oh look."she said. "Welcome to our home! We sleep in these candy wrappers and bundle ourselves up like a little homeless ladies."she wrapped herelf with the candy wrappers and pretended to sleep. "By yourselves? With these garbage around you?"Ralph asked. "Yeah,I mean,everyone around here says we're just mistakes and we weren't even supposed to exist,what do you expect?"she was kind of sad. "They all said we don't belong here,"Lily sadly added.

"Look,kids,I know it's none of my business,but why do you even stick around this game?"Ralph questioned,he was becoming sad too. "We can't,"Lily replied. Ralph looked confused. "You really don't know anything don't you? Glitches can't leave their games. It's one of the joys being us."Vanellope explained. Ralph pitied them. He knew he should do something about it. Then he started smashing the ground and walked around the cola hot spring. "Hey! What are you doing? Come on,"Vanellope started to shout. Lily giggled. "I know it's a dump,but it's all we got."she said.

"If you kids wanna be racers,then you have to learn to drive,"Ralph said. "And we can't do that without a track." The girls were amazed. They saw a driveway. Ralph then picked up the two karts and placed them on the path. "Now let's hussle up! We got some driving to do,"He said as he positioned the karts. "Yay! We're gonna learn to drive! We're gonna learn to drive! We're gonna-oh wait"she froze. "Do you know how to drive?"she asked Ralph. Lily looked at Ralph questioningly. "Yeah,"Ralph replied with a 'duh' tone. "I mean I haven't actually driven it but-look I drove a spaceship today,"he explained. Lily looked at him with the 'no you didn't' look. "You crashed it,"Vanellope pointed out.

"Just get in!"he picked them up and put them in their karts. The karts were beside each other so that they can see what Ralph teaches them. "Okay,now start it up!"Ralph instructed. Both of them looked for something that could start it up. "Does this button start it up?"Lily asked. Ralph nodded but he was still unsure. They pressed the button in their karts. Then the engines were starting. Both of them were so excited! "There you go,now there are some buttons on the floor,"he said. "Pedals!"Vanellope corrected. "Pedals,right,"Ralph leaned on Vanellope's kart. Lily looked closely and watched. "Now,this is the go pedal,"he said pressing the pedals.

"And this I believe is the stopper,"he pressed the next one. "And this-wait,what's this? This doesn't do anything."he repeatedly pressed the third pedal. "Ooh! What's this joystick do?"Vanellope pushed the joystick. Her kart then zoomed forward which made Ralph fall. Lily tried to move forward but then zoomed fast and was stopped by a candy corn. "Whoops!"she exclaimed. "Good! Let's try that again,"Ralph stood up. They practiced while Ralph was teaching. Some moves actually hurt him so they were trying to be careful.

"Good,now shift it again!"Ralph told them as they were slowly driving. They shifted and their karts became faster. "I told you! Racing is in our codes!"Vanellope said. "Woohoo!"Lily happily exclaimed. They were finally driving! Lily parked her kart beside Ralph but Vanellope just kept going. "You did good,kid,"Ralph fist bumped Lily. "Hey,guys! Watch this!"Vanellope then drove out of the road and was driving towards the ramp. Then her kart flew but she glitched suddenly. "Oh no,"Lily said. Vanellope's kart moved upward and closer to the mentos. "Woah!"she ducked since she saw a mentos in front of her. Her kart hit the mentos ceiling causing some mentos falling.

Lily saw Ralph trying to avoid the splash. Lily laughed. Vanellope then drove towards them and stopped. Her hair was going in all directions. "So,how'd I do?"Vanellope asked. "Well,you almost blew up the whole mountain,"Ralph said. A mentos fell down and another splash was heard. "Right,right,that's a good note."she replied. "You better get your glitching under control kid,"he told her. "Same goes for you,"he looked at Lily. "Okay,okay,we will. And then you think we got a chance?"Vanellope nervously asked.

"Umm,tiny."Ralph answered. "Yay,we're gonna win,we're gonna win,we're gonna win!"Vanellope jumped around. Lily chuckled. "Top shelf."he put his fist towards her. "Top shelf!"she jumped and bumped her fist into his. Lily smiled. Their dream was coming true.

* * *

** Me: Omg,so awesome.**

**Felix: You're judging your own story?**

**Me: Oh hey Handy-man! And yes,yes I am**

Felix: Oh well,you need help with the disclaimer?

Me: Yes please!

Felix: ILoveHeartsandAnimals does not own Wreck-it Ralph but does own **Lily.**

Me: If I did,I would be rich! XD

PM and Review pls! Remember! More reviews,the faster I'll upload the next chapter!


	5. Stories

**So...I'm kinda bored right now so I'm just gonna write this chapter...**

* * *

"So,everyone here hates you too huh?"Ralph asked Lily. She nodded. "You were hated and rejected?"she asked him. "Yeah,"he looked at Vanellope who was driving again. "So tell me more about yourself,"he requested. "Well,all of the racers are 9 like us except for King Candy of course. My theme are lemon gumdrops. And we've been rejected for 11 years."Lily answered. "Wow,that's a long time!"he exclaimed. "How about you?"she asked.

"Hm,first of all,I'm a wrecker. I wreck things,it's kinda what I do. And I live in the dump,filled with bricks and building parts."Ralph shared his everyday routine. While Ralph was looking around and stuff,Lily looked at Vanellope and whispered," Are you finished with it?" Vanellope shook her head and went back to " work." She mouthed to Lily," keep him busy." She nodded and walked up to Ralph.

"So,did you have any interesting experiences in your life?" Lily asked beginning another conversation. Ralph shook his head. " How about you? Did you get into any other troubles?" he questioned. Lily nodded,and bit her lip. " Come on,tell Uncle Ralph your story."he said completely paying attention. " Really. Uncle Ralph? Is that the best name you got?"she had the 'really' look.

She sighed,"Well,one time the racers were insulting us and stuff. I was trying to hold my temper. That Pink Fudge kept calling us names,and then I-um." She froze. "And then?"Ralph was impatient. "I-well."Lily was obviously ashamed. " Come on! Just spit it out already!"Ralph exclaimed. She took a deep breath. " Ipunchedherintheface!"she said it in lightning speed (not really).

"You did?"he asked with wide eyes. Lily shamefully modded. Then Ralph burst out laughing. "What? What's so funny?"she was completely confused. She expected a totally different reaction. "Well,it's just that I didn't know you were such a hot-head."he said wiping a tear. "What? It was too much!"she crossed her arms. "Yeah,right,"Ralph mumbled. Lily stuck her tongue out and so did Ralph.

"So,are you guys ready for the most amazing,stupendous,and the most magnificent race of all times?"Vanellope jumped in. "Ready!"Lily exclaimed. Ralph nodded. "Then let's drive!"she said eagerly. They hopped into their karts and Ralph sat on Vanellope's. "Race ya there!"Lily started her engines. "Ready,gets set,"she started. "GO!"Vanellope drove off. Ralph yelped. "Hey,no fair!"Lily shouted. Then off they go to their very first race.

* * *

** Me: I know it's short,but it's just an additional scene.**

** Calhoun: You got to give them more! Woman up!**

** Me: *Facepalm* Can you please do it?**

** Calhoun: ILoveHeartsandAnimals does not own Wreck-it Ralph except the kid that punched Fudgemuffin.**

** Me: If I did,I would be a superstar!**

** Calhoun: *rolls eyes***

** Me: R&R pls! The more reviews I have,the faster I'll upload!**


	6. The Drama!

**Hey guys! So,everyone wants me to continue,and so this is the chapter you've been waiting for! You guys are AWESOME! Thanks for supporting me! Btw...my vacation is almost over so I'll try to update every weekend.  
**

* * *

"Are you finished with it?"Lily whispered to Vanellope. She nodded. "Hey,Numbskull! Can you help us put the karts outside?"Vanellope asked. "Sure. But why can't you drive it out?"Ralph asked. "Uh,because it would cause more damage in this mountain?"she replied.

The wrecker sighed pushed the karts outside of the Diet Cola Mountain. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe this is really happening! I mean I have dreamt it for so long!"Vanellope started to say. She was too excited. "Uh,remind me not to give you extra sweet marshmallows next time,okay?"Lily told her friend.

"But I'm just so excited! And now I'm,well,now I think I'm gonna puke actually. I think I'm gonna puke."Vanellope kept blabbering. "Me too!"Lily exclaimed. "Like a vurp!"we both said at the same time. "A what?"Ralph was confused. "A vomit and a burp together,then you can taste it. Then it's rising up! This is just so exciting!"Vanellope jumped up and down.

She really couldn't contain herself. "Yes it is! It's exciting!"Ralph exclaimed. '_Is he trying to support us,if he is._ _Then he's doing a really bad job at it_,'Lily thought. "But what if the gamers don't like us!"Vanellope was getting a little nervous. Lily looked a little worried too.

"Who doesn't love brats with dirty hair?"Ralph said. "Look,the gamers are gonna love you guys!" The girls didn't looked convinced. "You know why?"Ralph added. They shook their heads. "Because you guys are winners!"

"We're winners,"Vanellope whispered getting confident.

"And you're adorable!"

"We're adorable!"Lily exclaimed. "And who doesn't love adorable winners?"Ralph asked. "Yeah!"Vanellope jumped. Her yellow friend was confident as well. "Come on,let's go!"Ralph gestured their kart. They jumped in and the wrecker sat on Vanellope's kart.

"Now remember,girls. If you are getting nervous out there,tell yourself "_I must win Ralph's medal or his life will be ruined."_Ralph adviced them. The girls had a look that said,_"I can't remember all of that!"_

Ralph looked at them and added,"And have fun! Got it?" Lily nodded. "Got it!"both of the girls started the engines and drove off. As the were driving away,Vanellope realized she forgot something. She immediately stopped her kart."Oh wait!"she exclaimed.

She jumped out of her kart back started running back to Diet Cola Mountain. Lily realized that to and followed her friend. "Hey! What are you doing?"Ralph asked. He was completely confused. "We forgot something! We'll be right back!"Vanellope told him and ran into the secret opening. Lily just shrugged and went in also.

"Wher'd you hide it?"Lily asked. Vanellope was digging through her stuff. "I know I hid it somewhere."she said. Lily rolled her eyes and started looking for it too. "I can't believe someone trusts us,"Lily started a conversation while looking for something. "And he is also counting on us!"her friend exclaimed.

After a while,they found what they were looking for. Lily held it up and examined it. It was a heart-shaped biscuit with an icing that said _"You're our hero"_ She smiled. " Hey,Lily! Turn it over."Vanellope started to giggle.

Lily looked at her confused face. She turned it over and saw a message that said _"To:Stinkbrain"_ Lily giggled and stood up. "Come on,he must be waiting for us."she said. They walked out of their home and saw Ralph sitting on a red gumdrop. He seemed kind of sad. "Hey! Didja miss us?"Vanellope ran up to him. "Look,girls,we need to talk,"Ralph began. "Ok,but first! Kneel down!"she pointed to the ground.

"Uh,Vanellope. He's trying to tell us something,"Lily whispered to her. "But this might brighten up his mood!"Vanellope whispered back. "But-"he hesitated to kneel. "Could you just do it?"she asked. Without arguing,he kneeled down and sighed. " Now,close your eyes,"she blinked her eyes for a couple times.

"Kid-"Ralph,again,hesitated. Vanellope was getting tired of his hesitation. "Could you just do it?"she asked with a serious face. He rolled his eyes and closed it. "No peeking,"Lily added. Vanellope put and adjusted the gift around his neck. She backed away and said,"Okay,you can open them."

He did what she said and looked at the heart shaped cookie with a pink ribbon around his neck. "To Stinkbrain,"he read out loud. "Gee,thanks,"he wasn't really amused. Lily smiled sheepishly. "Turn it over,"Vanellope told him. He turned it over and saw the real message. He had some tears in his eyes but held it back.

"Do you like it?"Lily asked him,hoping for a nod or a "yes." Ralph slightly nodded. The girls both smiled. "We made it for you! While Lily was keeping you busy or distracted. We made it just in case we don't win,not there is a slight chance that we aren't gonna win,"Vanellope explained. "Well,enough of the chit-chat,let's go win that race!"Lily exclaimed all of a sudden.

Ralph was still troubled. He really didn't want to do this. The girls jumped on their karts and waited for the big guy. "What are you doing? Come on! Let's go!"Vanellope realized that Ralph frozed in the spot he was standing. "Look,kids. Can you just forget about the race? I mean,come on,it's just a stupid race,"the wrecker told them.

Lily was confused. A while ago he was encouraging them,now he is telling them to stop? "Well,if this is a joke then it's not very funny,Ralph,"Vanellope told him. "No,I'm serious! Forget the race!"he replied. Lily was getting very confused. "Uh,hello? Is Ralph in there? I would like to speak to him please!"Vanellope was just as confused as her best friend was. "What I'm saying is,you can't be a racer,"Ralph told them. The girls widened their eyes.

"What? Why would you-"Vanellope began when something caught her eye. She grabbed an object from Ralph. "Hey!"he yelled. It was his precious medal! Lily was getting suspicious. So was Vanellope. "Where did you get this?"she asked. "Look,I'm gonna be straight with you guys. I've been talking to King Candy-"Ralph was explaining. "WHAT?!"Lily was surprised. "King Candy?!"Vanellope asked.

The man nodded. "You sold us out?!"Vanellope had tears in her eyes but did not flow yet. Both of the girls did not believe it! He BETRAYED them! "What?! No! You got it all wrong,"Ralph was blabbering and tried to talk to her. "I'm not listening to anything you're saying!"Lily yelled. The girls were trying to get to their karts since Ralph pulled them out. "Why would you do this to us?!"Lily yelled while she tried hopping over Ralph.

"You gotta listen to me,if get into that race and win,you'll be an avatar. And people will notice you glitching,and if you're game gets unplugged,you'll die!"Ralph tried explaining as he tried blocking the girls. "Stop it! We're going to that RACE!"Vanellope yelled angrily. "No,you're not,"he replied and picked them up. He hung their hoods on lollipop branches.

"LET US GO!"Vanellope shouted squirming to be free. Ralph looked at them. "No! I'm doing this for your own good!"he walked towards their karts. "No!"Lily shouted. "No. No. No. No,Ralph,please!"Vanellope pleaded. He looked at his big hands which were meant to destroy. He sighed and wished that won't do this. But he must! He started smashing their karts with his wrecking hands. He tried not to hear them crying. "NO RALPH! STOP IT! NO!"They cried. Tears were streaming down their face.

They TRUSTED him! Not only he was destroying their karts,but also their trust. Piece by piece. When he was done,the girls glitched and fell to the ground. They were still crying. Ralph tried not to make eye contact. "You really are a bad guy,"Vanellope sniffed and ran back to the mountain. Ralph looked down,then at Lily. She stood up.

"Did you have anyone's full trust before?"she asked. He slowly shook his head. "Then you just lost it,"she cried some more and followed her best friend. They just can't trust anyone anymore. '_They just let you down_,'Lily thought. "I wish we had a better life than just a mistake,"she whispered.

* * *

** Me: Sooo,*sniff*what did ya think. *Looks away,trying not to cry***

Felix: Oh my land,are you crying?  
  
**Me: No,I just have something in my eye. *takes napkin and blows nose***

Felix: You want me to do it for you?

Me: Yes,please.

Felix: ILoveHeartsandAnimals does not own Wreck-it Ralph except for **that sweet kid,Lily.**

Me: SO MUCH FEELS! *Cries more*

Review pls! Oh and btw,if someone is an artist,can you try drawing Lily Lemondrop for me please? And send me the link! Thanks!


	7. The Fungeon

**OMG! I'm so super sorry that I am late updating stuff...blame math. No offense math lovers,I'm just really bad at math...*clears throat* Anyway, here's the next chapter,my gamers!**

* * *

Lily jogged up to Vanellope. "Come on,Vanellope. We still have a next time,"Lily comforted,putting her arm around her friend.

"It's no use,Lily. Ralph destroyed our karts,the bakery is probably more secure,and we don't stand a chance at beating the racers,"Vanellope sobbed.

Her friend glanced at her,seeing that Vanellope was beginning to get discouraged and hopeless. Lily thought hard to see if she could encourage her Vanilla-themed friend. She never liked seeing Vanellope like this. She needs to encourage her. The hot air drifted by them as Lily tries to think of a way to urge her friend not to give up.

"Vanellope,you need to stay strong,"Lily began,patting her friend on the shoulder. "I know that we don't have karts anymore,but we can always have a chance at becoming a racer. We just need to be patient and think of a plan."

Vanellope looked up at Lily. She knew that she was right. Vanellope never told anyone to give up,including herself. "I guess you're right,"she declared. "I think I'm just thinking negative thoughts."

Lily and Vanellope smiled at each other. There was a glint of hope left in their eyes. The girls knew that it was still possible. As they thought about it more,they were getting a lot of ideas how to get another kart. But they were tired after the events that day.

"I think we could get some fresh air,I need to refresh my mind,"Vanellope suggested. Lily nodded in agreement and trotted out the soda-shaped mountain. They roamed around the sugary surrounding,the sweet scent went up their tiny noses. A cool breeze blew through the girls' hair. It was very peaceful and quiet as they wandered. Until..._Vroom,Vroom!_

The friends snapped their head to where the sound came from. A kart,King Candy's kart,sped up to them with the two doughnut cops beside him. Lily glanced at her friend. They raced through the candy cane forest and climbed on a tree. Panting,they reached the top and look down to see if King Candy was not there.

"Did we lose him?"Lily breathed out.

"I think so,"Vanellope said eyeing the ground beneath them. "I guess we should wait for some time."

Lily looked worried but what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Some time passed and the girls eventually moved down the tree. What they didn't think about was that there may be someone waiting for them down there. And without warning,Winchel and Duncan grabbed the two. Lily and Vanellope gasped and tried squirming out of their arms. The cops struggled to keep them still but a voice did the trick.

"Hello,glitches,"a voice that King Candy owned said. "I see you have fallen right into our trap." He paced back and forth glaring at them. "You broke my rules! And now you have to be punished!"he yelled. "Take them to the castle!"he ordered.

Winchel and Duncan handcuffed the two,making it tight and secure. They tried to get out of their grasp but it was no use. They were now tired of fighting._ "This is all my fault,"_Lily cried inside. The group made their way to the salmon castle guarded by oreos. The gates opened and inside were the Sugar Rush racers chattering. The racers stopped talking and glared at the glitches. Some murmured and whispered._ Freak. Glitch. Mistake. _That was all the two girls hear everytime they neared the racers.

King Candy led them to the center. He cleared his throat. "This is what happens when they break the rules,"he began. "These two girls are dangerous,and a threat to our society. We need to let them know that racing is not meant for them!"

Lily hid in her yellow hair. The girls felt everyone in the room glaring at them,killing them in the inside. "Then why are we here anyway?"Lily choked out quietly so none could hear,yet King Candy heard it. He looked at her then back at the racers.

"Why you're here you ask?"King Candy said. "Well,maybe because the creator didn't want you to be,but you still are."

She couldn't help but shed a few tears. The others didn't notice except Vanellope. She looked at her friend and mouthed,_"It,s gonna be okay."_

* * *

King Candy ordered them to be thrown into the fungeon. But this time,the girls were in seperate cells. "WHAT!? NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US!"Vanellope shouted watching Lily go to the other cell. She was angry,sorrowful,and worried at the same time. Winchel pushed her into the cell.

"We will. And you can't stop us!"he yelled placing her in chains. The room was gloomy filled with pictures of clowns (my worst nightmare,clowns are scary). Those clowns were glaring at her,and feels like they were real. The only source of light was the small window at the top. The amount of sunshine was little but enough to see everything in the room.

As Winchel closed the gate and locked it,Vanellope burst out crying. "If I didn't suggest going out on a walk,this wouldn't have happened. This is all my fault!"her voice echoed throughout the room. She kept sobbing until she was tired and had no more tears left. This was probably the worst day of her life.

Back at Lily,she was still trying to get out of Duncan's grip. "Why?! Why does everything have to be so difficult for us?!"she questioned. She felt the same way Vanellope did. Duncan glared at her and pushed her inside,chaining her,and abandoned her in the room. It was like a replica of the other one but it was more dark. Lily's tears flowed down her cheeks. And she started to sing.

_S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard,  
I can't take it, see it don't feel right  
S.O.S. please someone help me  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night_

This time please someone come and rescue me...

And this time,someone did rescue them...TBC

* * *

** Me: Well...that was one of the saddest things I've ever wrote.**

**Rancis: That's the second saddest thing you ever wrote.**

**Me: It might be sadder if I wrote about you and Vanellope breaking up!**

**Rancis: But we're not dating...*blush***

Me: Someday,my friend. One day you will.

Rancis: Can we just get over this?

Me: *nods*

Rancis: ILoveHeartsandAnimals does not own Wreck-it Ralph or its characters except Lily Lemondrop.

Me: And please review,favorite,and follow. Thank you!


End file.
